Abduction
by MariPessoa93
Summary: Em um planeta destruído, ainda restam uns poucos youkais que lutam por sobrevivência. Eva não é mais o lugar que um dia fora. Já na Terra, Kagome não imagina o que está prestes a acontecer. Ou melhor, quem. Desde criança ela sonhava com um estranho sem saber que seus sonhos eram avisos de uma guerra iminente. Ao ser levada da Terra para Eva, ela descobrirá que as coisas vão mudar!
1. Cap 1: Prólogo

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

 **Japão, 1795:**

Chovia na Terra naquela noite. A camuflagem perfeita que ele precisava. Era necessária velocidade para chegar a ela, sua preocupação era palpável, pois sabia que aquele momento sua preciosa precisava dele. Ele tinha prometido estar ao seu lado quando acontecesse e sabia que a hora era aquela. Ela estava dando à luz a seu filho.

Rapidamente pousou a nave longe dos olhos do vilarejo e correu para a cabana de sua amada, ficava um pouco isolada das outras, na mata. Ouviu os gritos de agonia, estava atrasado afinal. Entrou com um estrondo dentro do recinto perguntando por ela. Uma mulher – a irmã – pediu para ficasse quieto e esperasse do lado de fora. Ele esperou.

Quando achou que não ia mais aguentar, ouve o choro. O bebê! Finalmente o tormento acabou, ele pensa. A mesma mulher que o acalmou pede para que ele entre. Sem perder um segundo sequer, ele entra no pequeno quarto.

\- Está bem, Izayoi? – Ela sente a preocupação em sua voz, mas sorri docemente para o homem.

\- Nosso filho, ele parece com você. – Sua voz demonstrava sua fraqueza, mas tudo que importava era ela segurando seu bebê no colo – Venha vê-lo, meu amor.

Ao se aproximar da amada então ele percebe a semelhança e ri. Afinal, era seu. As orelhas no topo da cabeça não negavam, eram caninas. Pegou-o em seus braços e beijou seus dois tesouros.

E então a dor o atingiu pelas costas. Não precisou se virar para saber o que estava acontecendo, segurou o bebê que recomeçara a chorar com mais firmeza, o protegendo com o próprio corpo. Ali estavam seus perseguidores, antes companheiros. Ele virou o olhar para sua amada e percebeu – tarde demais – que ela também foi atingida.

O horror lhe marca a expressão, seguido de ódio. O rosto antes belo se transforma, seus olhos ficam vermelhos, os caninos alongam. Segurando a herança de Izayoi nos braços, ele ataca.

* * *

Kikyou ajudou a irmã no parto, sendo ela a única que sabia o segredo da mais velha. Quando acabou, ela se dirigiu aos fundos para lavar as mãos e a tesoura usada no parto. Foi quando ouviu. Os estrondos, as luzes e o rugido do cunhado. Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu em direção a cabana.

A cena que viu quando chegou a horrorizou, sua bela irmã morta na cama, sangue fluindo de sua barriga. E aqueles monstros, todos mortos em poças dos seus próprios sangues. Em meio a eles, ela viu Inu no Taisho ferido e sem forças, segurando seu sobrinho. Então ele falou:

\- Devo ir. Vou levá-lo em segurança. Não achei que eles me achariam, Kikyou... Não teria vindo... – Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ele percebesse – Vou voltar à nave. Tenho que voltar...

Ela o apoiou durante todo o caminho. Ambos choravam pela perda, juntos, abraçados. Ela sabia que não podia ficar com o bebê. Ele seria rejeitado, não era sequer desse planeta. Sua irmã havia explicado quando disse que estava grávida, ela iria com o seu amante para o seu planeta. Na época, Kikyou não entendia o significado de planetas e universo, mas aprendeu rápido. Entendeu.

\- Qual será o nome dele? – Ela pergunta, ajudando os dois a entrarem, segurando o bebê uma última em despedida.

\- Inuyasha. Seu nome é Inuyasha.


	2. Cap 2: Sonhos

**Capítulo 2: Sonhos**

 **Tokyo, muitos anos depois:**

Kagome Higurashi acordou de supetão, suando frio. Era a terceira vez naquele mês. Era sempre a mesma coisa, o pesadelo começava e em seguida quando ela tentava acordar sentia seu corpo preso. A garota havia visitado tantos médicos e os mesmos diziam que ela sofria de "paralisia do sono", mas nenhum nunca soube responder o porquê de dela somente sofrer do mal com o mesmo sonho. Uma coisa horrível de se conviver, ela sentia.

Dos 23 anos de vida da garota, mais da metade havia sido atormentada pela maldita síndrome. Kagome havia desistido de se revoltar quando havia aproximadamente 18 anos, decidindo que seria assim até o fim de seus dias. Ela geralmente era uma garota alegre e cheia de positividade, procurando sempre o lado bom das coisas. Fisicamente, ela era uma menina linda com cabelos negros e longos e olhos tão azuis que eram desconcertantes. Causava inveja em muitas pela sua beleza natural – que ela parecia nunca notar ou se importar – porém, nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade. Mas achava que conhecia a sensação graças a esse sonho de tantos anos...

Viu no relógio em sua cabeceira que ainda eram 3:14 da madrugada. Olhou para os lados e reconheceu suas colegas de quarto e amigas dormindo em suas camas. Rin e Sango estudavam na mesma universidade que ela – a Universidade de Tóquio – as duas cursavam Administração e se conheceram no curso. Kagome estava concluindo o curso de Arqueologia, que ela amava. Seu sonho era trabalhar com escavações e encontrar vestígios do passado.

Kagome conhecia Sango há anos, desde o ensino fundamental. Ela era tão bonita quanto Kagome, com um corpo mais voluptuoso e com mais curvas do que a amiga – Kagome as vezes odiava o fato de ser tão pequenina – e com os cabelos tão castanhos quanto seus olhos. No início eram só as duas dividindo um pequeno apartamento no campus, mas quando Rin pediu auxílio as duas prontamente ajudaram. Rin era uma menina doce, e não foi difícil para as três se adaptarem a pequena – ela tinha a capacidade de ser mais baixa que as outras duas, com apenas 1,52 de altura e muita infantilidade positiva. Por ser mais nova – tinha apenas 20 anos – era considerada a caçula das três.

Ela suspirou, sabendo que ia ser difícil voltar a dormir e começou a pensar no pesadelo. Sempre se passava em uma parte da universidade, quando era mais nova era na escola que estudava. Ao conversar com sua psicóloga, a médica lhe disse que o local vinha do fato da garota passar mais tempo nele. Vai saber.

Kagome perambulava pelo pátio vazio, se perguntando onde estava todo mundo. Ela se sentia a beira de nervos, sentindo-se perseguida, até que de repente as luzes apareciam. Luzes azuis e verdes, atrás dela e ela corria, corria e corria.

Enquanto corria, em alguns momentos, ela conseguia perceber que estava sonhando novamente. Tentando controlar o sonho, ela tentava caminhos diferentes, mas chegava em algum beco sem saída, esperava alguns segundos e aqueles seres apareciam. Uns tinham formas de insetos, outros pareciam animais mais comuns e uns eram até humanoides, mas todos seguravam armas e falavam em uma língua que ela não entendia. Suas intenções eram obvias, levá-la dali. E finalmente, _ele_ aparecia.

Um cavalheiro branco (ela costumava brincar consigo mesma, se achando idiota), ele tinha cabelos longos e prateados – isso era possível? – e por mais incrível que pareça, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Ele fala, mas ela nunca entende. Ele segura sua mão e passa pelos monstros com ela firmemente segura. Eles correm mais uma vez e se escondem em uma das infinitas salas de aula. Ela quer perguntar quem ele era e porque estava ajudando, mas sua voz nunca saia e ela se limitava a olhá-lo enquanto ele se limitava a olhá-la. Às vezes ele até chegava a lhe sorrir, mas no sonho que tivera a pouco ele só tinha preocupação no rosto. E, como sempre, eles são encontrados e ela acorda.

" _Sempre a mesma coisa_ ," ela pensa indignada enquanto o sono começa a chegar a levando para um mundo escuro sem seu salvador.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou sentindo como se não tivesse dormindo nada. Deu um bom dia murmurado a suas colegas e juntas seguiram a pé para as aulas na universidade. O lugar era enorme e tinha mais de 30 cursos.

As três conversavam banalidades enquanto caminhavam sem pressa em direção ao conjunto de prédios. Logo que chegaram nos portões foram recebidas por um amigo e colega das aulas de Latim e Física Quântica de Kagome.

\- Bom dia, garotas lindas do meu coração! – Miroku tinha um dos sorrisos mais galantes do campus. E a aparência também, se quer saber. Seus 24 anos haviam sido repletos de garotas a seus pés, procurando serem uma escolha do garoto (não que ele reclamasse). O aspirante a físico tinha os cabelos tão pretos quanto os de Kagome – que ele deixava preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo na base da nuca – e olhos de uma cor quase única, índigo. Ele tinha feito amizade com as meninas graças à Física Quântica, aula que Kagome quis cursar como extracurricular. Ele era estudante de Bacharelado em Física. A amizade com as garotas começou quando ele "acidentalmente" passou a mão na bunda da Sango (que retribuiu com um belo tapa) ao término de uma das aulas.

\- Já bajulando, Miroku? – Ironizou Sango – Deu em cima de quantas garotas essa manhã?

\- Assim me ofende, Sangozinha! – O moreno fingiu tristeza e fez um biquinho para a garota.

\- Até parece que não! Enfim quais os planos para a nossa sexta maravilhosa? – Rin era a simples das três, mas sempre gostou de ter uma vida social agitada.

Enquanto os três se entrosavam e combinavam a noite, Kagome suspirava. Só queria poder voltar para a cama e dormir mais tarde, mas pelo visto seus queridinhos iriam acabar a levando para sair.

" _Eu decididamente preciso aprender a dizer não"_.

\- Está quieta hoje, tudo bem Kags? – O rapaz a olhou meio preocupado. Apesar de já ter passado a mão amaldiçoada na bunda da garota – sem intenção, claro – eles se davam muito bem. Pessoas já até os confundiram por irmãos, por terem os olhos parecidos e os cabelos negros feito o breu.

\- Só não dormi direito – Ela sorriu forçadamente.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e então cada um se dirigiu para suas respectivas salas de aula. Kagome passou o primeiro tempo inteiro lembrando-se do sonho e pensando no seu salvador. Era estranho, mas sempre que acontecia dela sonhar com ele – coisa que estava se tornando mais recente – ela tinha essa estranha sensação de conforto e segurança. Mesmo com todos os monstros estranhos que a perseguiam de noite, sempre tinha o seu "anjo" para resgata-la.

" _Affe, quê que eu tô pensando? É só um sonho Kagome_ ".

* * *

\- PARA DE ENCHER O SACO! – O grito de um jovem temperamental parecia retumbar pelas paredes do quarto.

\- Eu já disse, não importa o quanto você grite, você ainda vai – O homem de cabelos prateados e rosto inexpressivo respondeu em tom de indiferença, ignorando completamente o escândalo do mais novo a sua frente.

\- E eu já disse que não importa quantas vezes você faça essa cara de cuzão, eu-não-vou! – O rapaz rebateu, sua raiva transparecendo como nunca.

Sesshoumaru tinha o chamado o irmão mais novo para discutir o plano de ação novamente, ele só tinha uma missão, localizar e agir antes do inimigo descobrir. Seu informante havia lhe avisado sobre a vantagem que poderiam ter a alguns dias atrás, quando ouviu o líder da Milícia mandar um de seus tenentes reunir os melhores homens para uma caçada.

\- Você percebe que essa pode ser nossa única chance, _querido irmão_? – A última parte foi dita com em certo tom de desdém – _Ela_ pode ser nossa salvação, sugiro que me obedeça. Não podemos mais segurar o exercito inimigo aqui em Eva, precisamos ir aos extremos e arriscar ir até a Terra. – A voz de Sesshoumaru continuava estoica, mas ao fundo podia se ouvir sua autoridade.

\- E você acha que eu não sei disso? Sou tão líder quanto você. Porque você não até a Terra e arrisca esse seu rabo nessa viagem por lá? Você sabe muito bem os riscos de sair desse maldito planeta! – Uma veia saltava do seu pescoço do mais jovem.

\- Porque precisa ser você, porque você é o filhote, sou um melhor líder, eu fundei essa resistência, sou seu general, você vai me obedecer e isso não é uma escolha _Inuyasha_! – Sesshoumaru perdeu a paciência e seu corpo começou a aumentar, seus caninos a alongar e seus olhos a avermelhar.

\- Feh, eu vou. – _Antes que você me esmague, de qualquer maneira._ Respondeu, pensando que não deveria comentar a parte do esmagamento para um general bastante irritadiço.

E o General começou a diminuir de tamanho e se acalmar.

No mesmo dia estava tudo preparado. Para se locomoverem de Eva para a Terra era necessário o uso de uma nave e existiam muito poucas delas atualmente, a maioria estava em posse do maldito ditador que comandava as Milícias. O Demônio havia começado a tentar dominar Eva a séculos, desde então assumindo o controle do pequeno e único continente habitável do planeta. Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde ele apareceu, ou o porquê, só o que a Resistência poderia saber era que ele era injusto e que devia ser destronado.

Passaram-se 220 anos desde o dia da morte dos pais de Inuyasha e o planeta estava em guerra desde então.

* * *

Sesshoumaru observava enquanto seu meio-irmão se preparava para a viagem. Depois de muita luta e conflito o animalzinho decidiu acatar suas ordens.

\- Já sabe o que fazer, não sabe? – Ele perguntou enquanto observava Inuyasha organizar uma mochila.

\- Sei, sei... - Ele respondeu sem olhar seu líder e irmão, colocando a mochila no ombro e embarcando na nave.

O General deu as costas a ele e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra de despedida, afinal era apenas mais uma missão e só isso. Não eram necessárias despedidas.

" _Porque ele sempre tem que agir como um idiota?"._

Sesshoumaru o tinha criado sozinho desde que seu pai apareceu de repente depois de uma "missão", sangrando e ferido com um bebê em seus braços. Depois de sua morte não foi fácil viver em Eva, principalmente com um recém-nascido para criar. Ainda culpava um pouco Inuyasha pela morte de seu pai e sua infância difícil – embora, sabia que o garoto não tinha muita culpa de fato – mas não tinha tempo para tais sentimentos, era jovem ainda quando assumiu a liderança da resistência contra a ditadura, era preciso foco.

Havia treinado Inuyasha para ser seu melhor soldado e caso algo acontecesse com ele, seu sucessor. Não havia tempo de arrumar uma parceira para que pudesse procriar e ter um herdeiro propriamente dito e nenhuma Youkai parecia estar à sua altura.

Assim como os terráqueos, os youkais eram humanoides, em sua maioria. Os que tinham aparências mais grotescas, eram de inteligência consideravelmente menor. Não tinha ambições, se reproduziam como malditos e eram manipuláveis, faziam ótimos peões para o exército da Milícia. Embora obviamente que não contavam somente com os youkais de baixo nível, ou a ditadura não teria chegado onde chegou.

Deixando os pensamentos sobre Inuyasha de lado, Sesshoumaru seguiu para a sala de controle para monitorar a nave que havia acabado de partir do hangar principal. Mal tinha entrado no local e seu Tenente pediu licença. Era seu espião mais confiável ele havia descoberto muitas vezes planos do maldito Dêmonio, ajudando a Resistência a frustrar suas execuções. Seu maior feito havia sido recentemente, onde ele o informara do surgimento do trunfo da Terra. O primeiro em tantos anos. Depois de Inuyasha, o Lobo era o terceiro na linha de liderança.

\- Sesshoumaru. – Disse fazendo uma pequena reverência, em sinal de respeito.

\- Quais as novidades? – Ele perguntou e com um gesto de sua mão indicou que o rapaz pudesse ficar à vontade.

\- Ginta me informou que os suprimentos estão um pouco escassos, em breve teremos que mandar um time para uma missão de busca.

\- Entendo, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade, não é? – Ele respondeu em tom irônico.

Eva começou a morrer muito antes do nascimento do General tendo somente um continente habitável no planeta. Os alimentos se esvaíram e houve escassez de água. Não existiam muitos animais tornando a caça difícil, por isso dependiam de tudo o que conseguissem plantar no solo recuperado da Resistência e nos criadouros escondidos no subterrâneo.

\- É só isso por hoje. Inuyasha já foi mandado para a Terra para sua missão. Quando ele voltar, nos reuniremos para discutir os suprimentos. Ele é minha prioridade no momento. – Sesshoumaru observava o mapa e organizava mentalmente um plano de ataque às Milícias para roubar suprimentos, nem mesmo desperdiçando um olhar em direção ao outro homem.

\- Ele foi até lá? – O Lobo perguntou um pouco surpreso.

\- Precisávamos agir rápido, ou a Milícia poderia descobri-la antes de nós. - Ele respondeu impaciente.

\- Entendo. Mande me chamar quando ele voltar – Sem mais nada a acrescentar, o Tenente se retirou sem precisar que seu líder realmente mandasse.

 _Espero que aquele filhote não faça nada muito estúpido._

* * *

O aposento era escuro e silencioso. Um homem de aparência sombria se encontrava sentado numa cadeira enorme na sala tão grande que fazia o assento parecer perdido. Ele sabia que tinha que agir rapidamente. Sentado ale, sua cabeça estava um turbilhão e se alguém pudesse ler sua mente, veria planos e mais planos, nenhum deles honrados. Tomou um gole de uma bebida com aspecto alcoólico e esperou o homem à sua frente se pronunciar.

\- Senhor – Finalmente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma boa causa. Se ele não estivesse tão ansioso por notícias como as que acabaria de receber, mandaria o maldito para o açoite.

\- Quais são os assuntos da Resistência? Rápido. – Exigiu.

\- Tudo como planejado senhor. Inuyasha partiu para Terra para achar a garota. – Respondeu o espião, tremendo levemente. O homem sentiu satisfação ao perceber seu inferior temê-lo tão facilmente.

\- Tão previsível. – Riu com malícia. Ele esperava por esse dia, finalmente achara uma garota. Ele teria ido buscá-la pessoalmente, mas desde que o generalzinho havia sido mais rápido, porque não usar o elemento surpresa? Seu exército youkai sempre o frustrava por serem tão inúteis, porém ele os faria um bom uso agora. Eles podiam ser obtusos, mas serviam para causar caos e o Demônio não se importava com casualidades, ele queria resultados.

" _Morra quem morrer. Quero esse prêmio em minhas mãos."._

\- Agiu bem vindo a mim, criança. Saia. – Não esperando um segundo comando, o rapaz saiu tão discretamente quanto chegou – Sei que está aí. Reúna os homens.

Sentido a presença de seu peão esvaecer, ele se aproximou do altar que se erguia majestosamente no meio da sala. Embora tudo fosse sombrio, havia uma luz no meio da sala que teimava em brilhar forte. Ele havia tentado de tudo por anos para matar aquele brilho. Havia matado, torturado, enfeitiçado. Tudo com auxílio da pequena joia que repousava ali.

Sorrindo, Naraku observou o brilho e pensou com cobiça o quão pouco tempo seria necessário para que ele tivesse seu mais profundo e perverso desejo realizado.


	3. Cap 3: Abdução

**Capítulo 3: Abdução**

Passaram-se horas desde que seu alvo entrara naquele lugar barulhento e cheio de luz, e faziam horas que Inuyasha estava sentado naquela mesma árvore.

" _Minha bunda já está começando a ficar dormente... Maldita, quanto tempo você vai passar ai?"._

Ele pensou rabugento enquanto mudava de posição. Seus olhos começando a pesar um pouco e fecharam-se para um pequeno cochilo inquieto.

* * *

Nem Kagome estava com vontade de beber mais, nem ela estava aguentando Hojo bêbado tentando chamar sua atenção.

" _Dá até certa pena. Não mesmo."._

Tirando os flertes vagos, a noite estava agradável. Seus amigos como sempre eram ótima companhia. Fora seus amigos mais próximos, haviam se reunido com mais uns poucos colegas logo após as aulas para um happy hour num bar próximo. Riram, dançaram... Sango chegou até a deixar passar o fato de Miroku tentar acariciar sua bunda. Foi engraçado de ver! Mas já estava tarde e estava cansada devido à noite mal dormida.

\- Gente, acho que já vou para casa. – Kagome falou já se levantando da cadeira, pronta para se despedir de todos.

\- Já? Mas ainda 'tá tão cedo! – Sango a puxou pela mão para perto. Kagome notou que a amiga já se encontrava meio alegrinha demais.

\- Já San. Eu já bebi demais e estou ficando com sono. – Ela disse sorrindo e abraçando a amiga sentindo-se alegrinha também.

\- Ah bem, já que é assim, eu te acompanho Kagome. – Ela ouviu Hojo se oferecendo e fez força para não revirar os olhos para ele.

" _Ai saco, ele não vai me deixar em paz hoje não?"._

\- Não precisa Hojo, o apartamento é bem pertinho e- A garota não conseguiu terminar de recusar educadamente, antes de ser interrompida pelo rapaz.

\- Ah não, não, não, pode ser perigoso de noite e eu não sou homem de deixar mulher andar sozinha. – Hojo começou a gritar e Kagome teve que concordar mentalmente com ele quando disse que não era homem.

\- Bem, só não exagerem ok? – Desistindo, ela brincou com os amigos ao se despedir.

\- O que? Nunca exagerar! Pfff. – Miroku respondeu enquanto sorria para Rin que chegava com mais três doses de Jose Cuervo. – _Ariba!_

Menos de cinco minutos fora do bar, Kagome sentiu um braço passando por cima de seus ombros e um Hojo mais bêbado do que aparentava começou a falar pelos cotovelos. Sem ver muita solução para seu problema, ela cruzou os braços e decidiu andar mais rápido, desejando chegar logo em casa. Tudo bem que eles eram colegas de curso, mas as tentativas de aproximação do rapaz estavam começando a irritar. Inicialmente, ela havia pensado em dar uma chance para conhecê-lo melhor, haviam até ido em um encontro. Mas logo era de se perceber que Hojo não passava de um homem com cabeça de garoto.

Ela havia se distraído tanto do falatório, que mal percebeu que já estava no portão do pequeno prédio onde morava. Agradecendo mentalmente a curta distância, Kagome fez mais uma tentativa de se desvencilhar do abraço inconveniente.

\- Eeeee, já chegamos – Kagome disse tirando o braço dele de seu ombro e procurando suas chaves, desesperada para se livrar do colega bêbado.

\- Pois é, mas bem que você podia me convidar para tomar mais umas no seu apê, hein? – Descaradamente, ele se inclinou mais para o lado da moça. A morena o achou tão sedutor, quanto um gato vomitando bola de pelos. E ela tinha sua experiência com gatos vomitando bola de pelos. Nojento.

\- Hojo, eu sinceramente não estou interessada, você está bêbado e não sabe o que está dizendo. – Achando a chave correta, ela abriu o portão e tentou bater à porta na cara dele. Antes que pudesse realmente fazê-lo, ele abriu o portão e foi entrando.

\- HOJO, QUE DIABOS? – Kagome já não estava mais ligando para educação naquele momento.

\- Calma Kags, a gente pode só conversar um pouquinho se você não 'tiver afim... – Ele começou a se aproximar dela, de novo.

\- Eu quero você fora daqui, nesse instante! – Ela falou ameaçadoramente. Sentiu suas mãos começarem a esquentar e seu corpo formigar. Dando um passo para trás numa tentativa de ganhar mais espaço entre os dois, ela sentiu suas costas encostarem na porta que dava acesso às escadas.

\- Kagome, por favor, não me mande embora. – Ele implorou de um jeito miserável, bem miserável e tentou a abraçar a força (pela milionésima vez naquela noite). Enrubescendo de raiva, Kagome cerrou os punhos e tentou tirar o garoto de cima dela. Seu corpo tremia.

\- EU DISSE FORA! – Ela deu um último empurro institivamente. E foi nessa hora que o garoto voou, passando pelo portão ainda aberto e indo parar no meio da calçada, apagando ali mesmo. Kagome arregalou os olhos, se assustou tanto que fechou a porta e deixou o garoto desacordado largado ali onde estava, no meio da rua.

\- O que cacete foi isso? – Ela correu os quatro lances de escada que davam no segundo andar e fechou a porta da casa usando a mesma como apoio para o corpo.

* * *

" _Eu sabia!"._

Inuyasha sorriu para si mesmo enquanto a evidência aparecia diante de seus olhos. Ele observara o imbecil ser arremessado pela pequena garota como se ele não pesasse nada. Ele soube na hora que aquela mínima demonstração de poder foi devido à energia negativa que o idiota estava passando, pois mesmo bêbado suas intenções não eram boas e Inuyasha sabia que apenas esse comportamento era o suficiente para desencadear a pureza da garota.

Comemorando mentalmente, ele viu quando ela correu escada acima. Talvez nem mesmo a garota soubesse, mas esses fenômenos e outros parecidos puderam sempre estar presentes na vida dela. Ela poderia até negar, mas Inuyasha apostaria que aquilo não era a primeira vez que acontecia.

" _E aqui vou eu."._

* * *

Passara-se mais de meia hora desde que Kagome e Hojo haviam ido embora e só então Miroku notou a besteira que fez ao deixá-la ir sozinha com seu colega de quarto, afinal sabia que ele nutria de sentimentos pela amiga. Pensando melhor, ele decidiu arrastar Rin e Sango de volta para casa. Resolveu não comentar para não as preocupar.

" _Mas que merda, Miroku."._

* * *

Kagome saiu do banho ainda tremendo, não devido ao frio, mas ao choque. Todo o álcool se dispersou assim que ela entrou em baixo da água gelada. Ainda não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, talvez tenha sido adrenalina. É, ela já havia lido que as pessoas faziam coisas impossíveis quando havia adrenalina no corpo. Não podia negar que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, já tinha ouvido seu avô lhe dizer uma vez que ela era especial, mas não achava que ela tinha força para o que acabara de fazer. Quando era pequena e morava no templo da família, ela lembrou de pequenos incidentes, já esquecidos, que agora lhe vieram à tona tão rapidamente, que a deixou um pouco tonta.

Se viu apenas com oito anos brincando do lado de fora com seu irmão menor, quando percebeu que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Ela se lembrou que segurou a mão do seu irmãozinho e voltou para dentro de casa. Cinco minutos depois um motorista perdeu o controle de um carro e atingiu exatamente a árvore que os dois estavam embaixo, brincando.

Se lembrou de quando tinha 10 anos e estava cochilando na aula, mais uma vez, graças a uma noite mal dormida repleta de sonhos paralisantes. Ela se lembrou da sensação de acordar assustada e chorando, chamando por seu pai. A professora imediatamente mandou a garota para a diretoria para que mandassem buscá-la na escola. E principalmente, se lembrou do rosto da Diretora se embranquecendo enquanto falava com sua mãe no telefone. Seu pai havia morrido naquele dia.

Coisas desde sentir que seu cachorro estava prestes a morrer ou sentir calafrios quando passava por cemitérios, eram frequentes na vida de Kagome. Porém, nada daquela magnitude. Ela sentiu uma energia saindo de suas mãos e indo direto para Hojo.

Suspirando, ela achou melhor se distrair e foi se vestir. Ainda enrolada na toalha pegou seu celular e discou o número de Sango.

\- _Oi Kags! Resolvemos ir para casa, chegou bem?_

\- Cheguei sim, mas escuta. Quando vocês chegarem será que podem pedir para o Miroku buscar o lixo de colega de quarto que ele tem. Acho que ele desmaiou de tanto beber na nossa porta. – Ela não achou necessário comentar o que aconteceu, ainda achava loucura demais.

- _Aff, aviso a ele! Estamos saindo agora, chegamos logo. Beijos!_

\- Beijos! – Jogando o celular em cima da cama mais próxima, ela decidiu colocar um short jeans e uma camisa preta com estampa da sua banda favorita, Linkin Park. Já que Miroku estava vindo era melhor ficar mais apresentável, um pijama era demais para a mão amaldiçoada. Rindo dela mesma, terminou de se trocar.

Estava terminando de escovar os cabelos no banheiro, quando ouviu um baque vindo de fora do quarto. Com cautela ela se dirigiu a porta, segurando a escova como se fosse uma arma.

Não havia nada lá. Sentindo-se um pouco paranoica respirou fundo, largou a escova em cima da cama e foi para a cozinha preparar um copo de água com açúcar para se acalmar.

"' _Tô é ficando louca, isso sim!"._

Ela tentou se lembrar do assunto da prova da semana que vem enquanto pegava um copo e se serviu com água da pia mesmo.

" _Agora o açúcar."._

A morena procurava o açucareiro no armário em cima da pia, quando sentiu uma brisa fraca a sua direita, ao se virar teve certeza que morreria do coração. Na janela, olhos tão dourados quanto o mel a encaravam com curiosidade.

\- AAAAAH! MAS HEIN? – Ela gritou agarrando a bancada e largou o copo no chão num impulso para que pudesse levar a mão ao coração.

O estranho se assustou um pouco com sua reação e se desequilibrou do parapeito para dentro da pequena cozinha, fazendo gestos com as mãos, ele começou a falar baixo. O que só ajudou a desesperar a garota. Kagome não reconhecia nada que o homem à sua frente tentava dizer. Paralisando, ela percebeu que ele parou de falar e começou a se aproximar vagarosamente.

\- Espera, espera, esp- Ai! – Ao tentar correr de volta para a sala, a estudante pisou em cheio nos cacos do que outrora fora um copo.

Olhando desesperada por algo que pudesse usar como arma, ela não percebeu que o estranho parou de tentar se aproximar para procurar por algo nos bolsos das calças.

Kagome saiu correndo/mancando o mais rápido que seu pé ferido permitiu em direção a sala, na esperança de alcançar o telefone e ter tempo de chamar a polícia.

" _Que merda de dia é esse?!"._

Porém, antes que pudesse chegar perto do aparelho ela sentiu dois braços a levantando do chão a levando em direção à mesa de jantar.

\- Não, não, NÃO! – Ela tentou se livrar do estranho chutando e socando, sem nenhum sucesso. Aparentemente ele era feito de aço.

Ele a jogou na mesa sem muita cerimônia e agarrou seu pé sem delicadeza. Antes que ela pudesse puxar de volta, sentiu um alivio imenso que substituiu a dor no pé reparando que o estranho aplicava uma espécie de pomada no corte.

Ele falou mais algumas palavras baixinho que Kagome não compreendeu e se levantou. Sem saber bem o porquê, a garota baixou a guarda um pouco. Olhando para o pé, ela se espantou ao notar a ausência do corte. Kagome finalmente pôs-se observar o homem à sua frente direito e viu seu rosto.

Seu coração parou de bater pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos. Era possível? O homem estranho do qual sonhara, seu protetor, com orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Não podia ser verdade! Não podia!

\- O-obrigada... – Ela balbuciou cautelosa e se sentou mais ereta. Ela ainda não acreditava no que via. Como era possível isso estar acontecendo? Sonhos não viram realidade. Kagome estava tão confusa, que chegou a pensar se Hojo havia drogado sua última dose de bebida. Queria falar com ele, perguntar seu nome, por que ele aparecia em seus sonhos, tudo de uma vez. – Quem é você? – Sem descruzarem os olhares, ele respondeu algo que Kagome não entendeu. – Você não é daqui? – O azul se perdeu no dourado. Ele a ignorou novamente e não deixou de olhá-la.

* * *

Aqueles olhos azuis estavam tornando a vida do alienígena um pouco difícil. Inuyasha não conseguia desviar do seu olhar nem por um segundo. Ela era tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo, parecia que eles já tinham se visto. A última coisa que ele esperava encontrar naqueles orbes era compreensão.

Ela não estava com medo dele. Muito pelo contrário, parecia querer entender por que ele estava aqui. Droga, ele não estava esperando por aqueles olhos.

Tirando os olhos dela por um minuto, o jovem general passou as mãos nos cabelos e pensou sobre o que faria agora que sua missão estava bem ali na sua frente.

\- Você não me entende, não é? – Falando mais para si mesmo, ele não esperava reação da garota.

Imagine seu espanto quando ela esticou a mão e tocou seu braço, numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e se perdeu no azul mais uma vez. Ela tirou a mão de seu antebraço e apontou para si mesma.

\- Kagome. – Ela disse.

Inuyasha não soube o que responder. Ela estava dizendo o nome dela?

\- Ka-go-me. – Ela disse mais devagar, apontando para si com uma palma espalmada em seu peito.

\- Kagome... – O rapaz percebeu que ela dizia o nome sim. Ela sorriu como uma boba para ele. Parecia feliz por ele ter entendido. Inuyasha mal registrou que estava sorrindo de volta, parecendo um filhote que acaba de ganhar um amigo.

Viu quando ela apontou novamente para ela e logo após apontar para ele. Perdendo um pouco da confiança em si, Inuyasha ficou sem reação.

" _Ela é a somente uma missão.",_ uma voz bastante parecida com a de Sesshoumaru sussurrou no canto de seu cérebro.

" _Mas ela quer saber seu nome.",_ uma voz um pouco mais forte disse. Soava bastante com a sua.

\- Inuyasha. – Ele apontou para si, perdido na imensidão daqueles olhos.

* * *

\- Inu... Yasha. – Kagome saboreou a sensação de repetir o nome do homem à sua frente. Sentindo arrepios de excitamento, ela o olhou novamente.

" _Ele é o mesmo dos meus sonhos. Meu Deus, como é possível?"._

Kagome Higurashi estava oficialmente desnorteada. Nunca antes ela achou que um sonho pudesse significar tanto. Lógico, ela já havia perdido tempo pesquisando sobre a constância que a acompanhou na maior parte de suas noites, mas pensar que aquilo poderia ter um motivo tão grande quanto à realidade? Jamais.

* * *

Inuyasha começou a andar em direção a pequena varanda do local, com a menina respirando descompassadamente atrás dele. Ele não esperava olhar para baixo ver por volta de dez youkais agarrados nas paredes subindo em direção a eles. Ele ouvir a garota soltar uma expressão de susto ao seu lado e a puxou para a saída.

\- Merda! – Ele se virou na direção da porta de entrada, talvez eles não tivessem pensado em pegar as escadas. Como ele podia ter sido tão imbecil?! Os malditos provavelmente estavam na sua cola desde que chegara a Terra, esperando uma confirmação de aquela era a garota certa.

Ao abrir a porta, ele teve um pequeno susto ao se deparar com mais três humanos. Uma estava com a mão na maçaneta, preparada para entrar e haviam mais dois conversando atrás dela.

\- Huuuuuh... – A garota menor à porta, claramente não entendeu a cena diante de seus olhos, demorando um segundo para notar um estranho na casa. Foi então que o homem foi para cima de Inuyasha, tentando acertá-lo. Falava e gritava, mas ele não entendia nenhuma palavra. Sem pena, o derrubou com um chute sem colocar toda sua força no golpe, ele queria desnortear, não matar.

A garota mais alta não pensou duas vezes e Inuyasha a viu quando ela veio no auxílio da pequena e tentaram derrubá-lo. Não conseguiram. Ele desviou em uma velocidade inacreditável, fazendo com que as duas caíssem no chão. Viu que o amigo delas ia se levantar e deu-lhe outro chute. A gritaria estava o deixando louco. Não tinha mais tempo para brincadeiras.

Ele virou-se para cruzar seu olhar com Kagome mais uma vez. Apelando para que ela confiasse nele, ele lhe ofereceu uma mão. Inuyasha a viu hesitar por uma fração de segundo, mas resolvendo pegar sua mão no final.

* * *

\- Sango! Rin! Miroku! Está tudo bem, venham logo! – Kagome olhou para os amigos com um pouco de medo. O seu suposto salvador a estava levando embora! Estava confusa e assustada, mas algo dizia que ela devia segui-lo. Ter sonhado com esse _ser_ diversas vezes, fazia com que ela sentisse que devia confiar nele. Seu lado racional, porém, a mandava soltar suas mãos e voltar para os amigos que pararam estupefatos em frente ao apartamento.

Quando saíram do prédio ele parou e a segurou pelos braços. A olhou nos olhos – o que a fez vacilar completamente – seu rosto demonstrava preocupação assim como havia sonhado, isso fez com que lado racional morresse um pouco.

Ele tentou falar com ela de novo, ela não entendia. Sua voz era rouca e tão máscula, que involuntariamente ela se arrepiou. Decidida, ela acenou com a cabeça, tentando mostrar a ele que ia confiar. No sonho ele era bom, na vida real tinha que ser também.

O pandemônio se instalou logo depois de se acertarem, ela viu o primeiro monstro atrás dele e gritou. Sem se virar, ele a puxou para trás da parede mais próxima, a protegendo atrás de si. Por um triz que não foram acertados por um jato de luz azul que destruiu a quina da parede. Ele se virou para olhá-la novamente, seus corpos estavam tão colados que era quase impossível para Kagome respirar normalmente. O que foram cinco segundos, pareceram cinco horas. Ela pôde analisar as feições do homem à sua frente, e percebeu que ele se parecia muito mais jovem do que ela achava. As linhas daquele rosto eram suaves, o nariz era pontudo e fino, acompanhado de um maxilar forte.

Ele parecia a observar tanto quanto ela. O tempo descongelou quando mais um jato de luz atingiu a parede novamente. Ele a olhou uma última vez e a pegou no colo. Kagome não se opôs.

Ele correu em uma velocidade tão grande que ela teve que fechar os olhos para impedi-los de lagrimejar. Mesmo sem olhar, ela sentiu seu protetor lutando contra os obstáculos no caminho, ouvia um soco ou chute a cada dois segundos. A morena somente reabriu os olhos quando percebeu que ele estava parado. Estavam cercados e no meio da rua, havia pelo menos uma dúzia de monstros os rodeando por todos os lados. Aparentemente Hojo havia voltado para casa, pois não estava mais nocauteado onde ela o havia deixado.

Olhando para a entrada do prédio, Kagome viu seus amigos correndo em direção a eles, passando por monstros caídos. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ela viu um dos seres – que parecia mais com um réptil – mirando uma espécie de arma para eles, que não perceberem o perigo iminente. Gritando um aviso, ela viu o rapaz que a segurava olhando para onde ela olhava.

* * *

A mente de Inuyasha era um turbilhão, ele procurava uma solução rápida para chegar na nave sem precisar lutar mais e arriscar que a garota se ferisse no fogo cruzado. Quando ouviu ela gritar e olhar em direção de onde eles haviam acabado de sair, percebeu os três humanos prestes a serem atingidos sem piedade. Sem pensar nem mesmo para amaldiçoar os malditos youkais, ele se moveu mais rápido que pode para impedir a tragédia iminente.

Atingindo o youkai com suas garras, ele conseguiu fazer com que o projétil mudasse a rota e atingir o prédio ao invés das pessoas miradas. Não tinha mais tempo, os inimigos aproveitaram da distração para fechar mais o cerco ao seu redor. Correu com a garota para perto dos outros e puxou a que usava rabo de cavalo pela mão. Não podiam se comunicar, então apelou para o improviso. Desatou a correr com as duas garotas e viu os outros dois os seguindo atrás. Parando a alguns metros dos youkais no meio da rua, ele jogou um dos tranquilizadores de longo alcance e viu quando o aparelho liberou uma onda de choques elétricos. Aquilo não os mataria, mas serviu para que Inuyasha ganhasse pelo menos cinco minutos de vantagem.

Desativou a camuflagem da nave à medida que se aproximavam. Ela estava no modo de invisibilidade e estava parada no terreno de uma construção abandonada no final da rua. Analisando sua situação, ele só viu uma solução para a situação que se desenrolava a sua frente.

" _Sesshoumaru vai adorar isso."._

* * *

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando viu o _nada_ se transformar em algum tipo de nave. O rapaz a colocou no chão e segurou sua mão firmemente, enquanto ainda segurava Sango pelo braço do outro lado. Olhando para trás ela viu Miroku e Rin correndo para alcançá-los. Trocou olhares com o rapaz de novo e logo ele a puxou junto com a amiga por uma rampa que dava acesso à nave. As duas caíram no chão e em segundos Kagome viu ele aparecer com os outros dois amigos do seu lado. Sua velocidade só fazia com que ela o achasse ainda mais surreal.

\- O que é isso? Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! – Sango gritou enquanto segurava a mão de Kagome buscando algum tipo de segurança.

\- Não sei, não sei – Kagome passou a mão livre nos cabelos, nervosa.

Finalmente o rapaz fechou a escotilha de acesso e sentou na cadeira que aparentemente era do piloto. Ela escutou um ronco baixo de um motor e viu o painel ganhando vida. Com um solavanco a coisa saiu do chão e começou a se mover. Lado a lado, os quatro amigos se encaravam sem dizer uma palavra. Kagome percebeu que Miroku estava posicionado em frente a elas e tinha o peito estufado, pronto para brigar. Eles seguraram o folego quando perceberam que o rapaz suspirou e começou a se levantar da cadeira devagar.

\- Kagome, o que está acontecendo? – Rin perguntou, com a voz meio chorosa.

\- Juro que não sei, Rin. O que eu acho que sei não está fazendo muito sentido para mim.

\- Por quê? O que você acha que sabe? Diz qualquer coisa, Kagome!

\- Calma Miroku! Não está vendo que ela também está nervosa? – Sango censurou o amigo.

\- Eu já sonhei com ele... – Para espanto de todos, Kagome sussurrou quase baixo demais para ser ouvido.

\- Oi? Como é, amiga?! – Os três a encararam como se estivesse enlouquecido, coisa que ela mesma estava começando a achar. Antes que pudesse contar sobre seus sonhos, ela viu o rapaz se aproximando dela.

Ele segurava uma coisinha pequena na palma da mão que estava oferecendo a ela. Olhando para ele com um pouco de desconfiança, ela viu que ele parecia impaciente. Esticando a mão para mais perto dela, ele apontou para o a coisinha – que parecia um comprimido de cor azulada – e para a boca.

" _Ele quer que eu coma isso?"._

\- 'Tá maluco?! – Miroku se moveu rapidamente pronto para defender a menina. Antes que a agressão começasse Kagome entrou na frente.

\- Calma! Vamos tentar nos acalmar, Miroku. Acho que confio nele.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome! Você acha que confia? Você não sabe nada sobre ele! Aliás, isso é de verdade na cabeça dele?! – O jovem moreno apontou para os pequenos triângulos no topo da cabeça do estranho, que apenas cruzou os braços e fez cara feia para a mão que apontava.

\- Eu sei que não! Confiem em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo. – _Eu acho..._

Deixando de encarar os amigos que estavam boquiabertos, ela se virou para o rapaz e esticou a mão, pedindo o objeto que ele tinha oferecido. Ele sorriu discretamente e entregou o comprimido na mão estendida dela. A mão grande dele cobria completamente a pequenina mão da morena, ele a encarou mais uma vez naquela noite louca, sem retirar a mão por alguns segundos. Quando soltou, ela não pensou duas vezes e engoliu sem cerimônia.

\- Pronto. E agora? – Ela fez a pergunta mais para si mesma, sabendo que ele não iria responder.

\- Agora podemos conversar – Sua surpresa foi que dessa vez, ele respondeu.


	4. Cap 4: Luta e fuga

**Capítulo 4: Luta e fuga**

\- O que foi Kagome? O que você está sentindo? – Sango olhava desesperada para a amiga, ela estava pálida como papel.

\- Eu entendi... – Kagome balbuciou quase sem acreditar.

\- É claro que entende. Para que você acha que te pedi para engolir aquilo? É um tradutor, fica preso na sua laringe e mandam informações da minha língua para sua interface neural – Ele respondeu sem paciência – Agora você pode explicar para eles que não tem nenhum problema?

\- O que tá acontecendo? O que eram aquelas coisas lá fora? Quem é você? – Eram tantas perguntas que Kagome queria fazer que ela acabou despejando.

\- Seguinte: vou simplificar para você. Aquelas coisas eram youkais e eles estavam atrás de você. Vou passar mais dos tradutores para os outros e eu explico de uma vez. Odeio repetir – Ele parecia impaciente com as perguntas. De um compartimento na parede, ele tirou mais três capsulas e entregou a ela.

\- Eu quero saber tudo que está acontecendo. Vai nos contar, não vai? – Ela perguntou ficando irritada com a repentina impaciência do homem à sua frente. Quando viu ele acenar afirmativamente, virou para os amigos e tentou convencê-los de que era seguro engolir os tradutores.

* * *

Inuyasha observou de canto de olho enquanto ele terminava de configurar as coordenadas corretas para Eva, na pressa da fuga ele havia escolhido um local a esmo no espaço e havia ligado o hiperespaço para impedir uma perseguição. Ele tinha que admitir, a garota tinha coragem. Mesmo depois de toda essa confusão ela ficou mais calma do que ele esperava que fosse ficar, um pouco impressionante na opinião dele.

Parando para olha-la mais uma vez, ele tentou traduzir os símbolos estranhos que estavam escritos em sua camisa preta. Não faziam sentido. Observando melhor, viu que ela não estava preparada para uma viagem espacial com aquelas roupas reveladoras.

" _Nota mental: fazer ela cobrir as pernas. São meio distrações... ela parece um pouco com_ - _"_

Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos insanos, ele esperou que todos confiassem o suficiente e ingerissem os tradutores. Quando o fizeram, ele descruzou os braços, suspirou e começou a explicar.

\- Antes de mais nada, sim, vocês podem me entender por causa das capsulas. Como eu disse antes para a garota, aquilo lá fora eram youkais e estavam atrás dela – Vendo que os outros três a sua frente estavam espantados o suficiente para não o interromper, Inuyasha prosseguiu – E não, eu não sou da Terra. Venho de um planeta chamado Eva e é para lá que estou levando vocês.

\- Porque eles estavam atrás de Kagome? Eu nunca vi ninguém que se parece com você ou com eles? – Timidamente, Rin perguntou.

\- Arg. Sesshoumaru é tão melhor com explicações – Esfregando as têmporas, Inuyasha sentiu uma dor de cabeça do tamanho de um trem a caminho – Kagome, você tem o que chamamos de poder espiritual.

\- Tenho o que?

\- Por favor, não se faça de boba. Vi o que você fez com o homem que te trouxe para casa.

\- Ele está falando de Hojo? – Miroku olhou para a amiga que esbugalhou os olhos – Kags?

\- Seja lá qual for o nome do cara. Ela o apagou sem mal levantar o dedo mindinho – Inuyasha respondeu por ela – Ele tentou se forçar nela, uma má intenção, que foi combatida pelos seus poderes, garota. Aquilo é o mínimo do que você pode fazer, creio que seus poderes ainda estão adormecidos. O ponto é, você fez o que fez e no meu planeta tem alguém muito interessado no seu potencial. Para sua sorte, eu cheguei antes dele. Enquanto que vocês só estão aqui porque fui bonzinho demais para deixá-los virarem comida de youkai.

"Vocês devem querer saber o porquê que a garota aqui é tão importante assim. Nosso planeta está morrendo. Na verdade, está praticamente morto a anos. Antes mesmo de eu nascer, meu pai entrou em guerra com um outro youkai chamado Naraku. Naraku está até hoje tentando obter a total dominação do que restou em Eva, por isso lutamos para combatê-lo. Ninguém sabe ao certo o porquê, mas desde que meu pai morreu, ele observa seu planeta, esperando uma pessoa como você aparecer. Temos espiões que souberam que ele estava se preparando para invadir e te abduzir para levá-la a Eva. Antes que isso acontecesse, meu irmão me enviou aqui. Eu não sabia que ele ia tentar destruir tudo no caminho por você, mas eu não podia deixar ele tê-la. "

\- Espera. Então você veio me pegar e nem sabe o propósito?! É isso que eu entendi? – Kagome estava hiperventilando agora. Tudo estava em câmera lenta – Que raios de explicação é essa?

\- É a melhor que posso oferecer agora.

\- Youkai? – Kagome perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Vocês são humanos, nós youkais. – Inuyasha a encarou.

* * *

Não muito depois da conversa, o rapaz se retirou para a cadeira de piloto novamente. As horas passavam sem que ninguém desse conta de quanto. A nave se movimentava com graça e era tão silenciosa quanto as pessoas que a habitavam no momento.

Os amigos ficaram discutindo um pouco mais e depois que cansaram, sentaram-se no chão da pequena nave – ela não devia ter mais do que 15 metros quadrados – em um círculo. Ainda fizeram mais perguntas ao rapaz, que os deram respostas curtas e diretas. Dessas perguntas, aprenderam que a nave se movimentava mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, – Miroku estava particularmente interessado na física por trás disso – que chegariam em menos de seis horas de viagem e que estavam seguros por enquanto.

Depois que o silencio reinou no local e a adrenalina baixou no sistema dos humanos, eles foram adormecendo aos poucos. Rin foi a primeira a desabar no colo de Sango, seguida por Miroku que se encostou do lado da moça e passou o braço por seus ombros, criando um apoio para que Sango pudesse dormir. Cansada de toda aquela tensão, Kagome se levantou e se aproximou da cadeira onde o rapaz estava distraído com os comandos.

\- Porque você tem orelhas de cachorro? – De todas as coisas sobre ele, aquilo era uma das que mais a intrigava. Kagome teve que segurar a vontade que teve de sentir a textura dos triângulos no topo da cabeça do estranho. Não seria educado.

\- Tanta coisa para você me perguntar e você me vem com essa, garota? – Ele aparentava estar irritado e entretido ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bem, Inuyasha, elas são intrigantes – Sem esperar resposta, ela voltou a se sentar do lado dos amigos adormecidos.

O rapaz soltou uma risada baixa e rouca – que lembrara um latido – enquanto Kagome apenas sorria e se sentava do lado de Sango para adormecer junto com os amigos.

* * *

Kagome acordou com um toque suave no braço. Abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar de supetão, mas se viu sendo segurada no lugar por um par de braços fortes. Inuyasha a olhava com olhos tão dourados, que a cegou por meio segundo. Percebendo que ele estava muito perto, ela estremeceu um pouco. Ele a deixava confusa. Bem confusa.

\- Relaxe. Só te acordei porque estamos chegando – Tão rápido quanto veio, ele se foi. De certa forma, deixando os braços da menina frios.

Balançando a cabeça para se livrar do sono, ela acordou os amigos e juntos todos se levantaram e foram para perto do youkai, que estava novamente sentado na única cadeira do lugar.

\- E agora, Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou timidamente.

\- Inuyasha? Nome estranho cara – Miroku parecia mais relaxado perto de Inuyasha depois que chegou na conclusão de que ele não apresentava mais uma ameaça.

\- E qual o seu? Espertinho?

\- Meu pai se chamava espertinho. Miroku.

\- Eu sou a Rin e essa é Sango. Que rude não nós apresentar, não é? – A essa altura, Rin já era capaz de sorrir novamente.

\- Feh. Se segurem, vamos pousar em Eva.

* * *

Em menos que cinco minutos, Inuyasha avisou que tinham pousado. Mal deu para sentir devido a suavidade da nave. Sem saber pelo que esperar, Kagome tentou se preparar psicologicamente para o ambiente que estava prestes a conhecer. Nela, havia uma mistura de apreensão e de curiosidade. Para sua maior surpresa, Eva não era assim tão diferente da Terra afinal.

Logo que desceram pela rampa da nave, Kagome olhou ao redor e se admirou. Eva parecia tão morta quanto Inuyasha os havia dito. Construções decrépitas podiam ser vistas em todos os lugares, a maioria deles coberto de musgos e plantas trepadeiras. O que outrora havia sido uma cidade, agora estava abandonado para os fantasmas.

\- Bem-vindos ao meu lar – Inuyasha era pura ironia.

\- Você vive aqui? – Kagome estava incrédula. Como era possível que houvesse vida em um lugar como aquele?

\- Não exatamente, levarei vocês ao nosso porto seguro. Fiquem perto de mim o tempo todo e não façam movimentos bruscos. Meu povo não está acostumado com sua raça.

Inuyasha ia à frente e atrás seguiam Kagome, Rin, Sango e Miroku em fila indiana. Antes de começarem a se movimentar, Inuyasha pegou o que se pareciam bastante com pistolas e entregou uma a Miroku.

\- Você é homem afinal – Ele havia dito com desdém.

Preferindo ignorar o machismo, as garotas só balançaram as cabeças umas para as outras e seguiram as ordens do youkai. O passeio foi silencioso e todos se mantiveram a menos de um braço de distância do outro. Quase meia hora de caminhada depois, eles tiveram um pequeno susto quando um arbusto se movimentou a direita do grupo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha se moveu rápido como só ele era. Verificando que se tratava de um bicho qualquer, eles seguiram andando em silêncio. Rin agora segurava a mão de Kagome e de Sango.

Dada mais meia hora de caminhada, Kagome pôde perceber que eles haviam chegado perto de um sopé de montanha. Nele havia uma clareira livre de construções, estradas ou mata.

\- Chegamos. Vou abrir a passagem e quero que sigam em frente e só parem quando chegarem no hangar logo à frente. Não tem erro, é só um corredor. Vou ficar por último dessa vez – Sem parar para ver se estavam prestando atenção no que falava, o rapaz dos cabelos prateados abriu uma escotilha que estava bem escondida perto de uma árvore enorme. Indicou com a cabeça para que passassem, enquanto ele fazia uma varredura no perímetro com o olhar.

Logo que andaram ao menos duzentos metros em um hall mal iluminado, havia o hangar que Inuyasha tinha mencionado antes. Tudo parecia tecnológico demais e com botões demais. Inuyasha apareceu em menos de dez segundos e já estava grudado no que parecia um comunicador. Miroku estava embarbascado por tudo que via e seguiu o youkai.

\- Preciso de uma equipe de resgate aqui e agora.

\- O que houve, Inuyasha? Recuperou a moça? – Um youkai com cabelos e rosto muito parecidos com Inuyasha não demonstrava emoção no rosto ao responder, mas sua voz estava um pouco alterada, quase excitada.

\- Eu explico depois, venha agora! – Gritou Inuyasha, encerrando a transmissão.

Movimentando-se com rapidez, Inuyasha foi em direção a parede oposta. Kagome e os outros observavam com atenção, enquanto assistiam o rapaz abrir um compartimento no chão e tirar mais algumas pistolas e distribuir para as garotas.

\- Vamos aliviar essa tensão? Que acham? – Ele exibia um sorriso meio tenso, meio malicioso no rosto – Os _phasers_ já estão prontos para serem usados, então cuidado para não acertarem uns aos outros.

Sem mais aviso, Inuyasha se virou e ele mesmo deu o primeiro tiro que fez com que Rin soltasse um gritinho sufocado.

\- Você não mandou a gente ter cuidado?! – Sango olhava para ele com olhos arregalados.

\- Cuidado para não se acertarem. Aqueles ali, vocês podem matar à vontade.

Foi então que Kagome percebeu do que ele estava falando. Pelo corredor que eles vieram, surgiam seres e mais seres, estranhos como os que tentaram sequestrar Kagome em Tóquio. Os quatro trataram de aprumar os _phasers_ da maneira menos desajeitada que podiam, o que não era lá muita coisa. Inuyasha gritou ordens para recuarem para perto de uma porta que desde que eles tinham chegado, se mantinha fechada.

\- Droga! Eles sabiam que ia demorar para Sesshoumaru chegar aqui! – Inuyasha atirava como um louco, sem errar nenhum dos alvos – Pelo menos mandaram os sem-membros.

\- Quem é Sesshoumaru? – Miroku perguntou, um pouco depois de errar um youkai que lembrava centopeia feia que tinha mirado.

Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta para Kagome. O grupo estava protegido do tiroteio por uma parede saliente ao lado da porta, ela atirava, mas parecia que nenhum tiro acertava o alvo. Inuyasha era o que menos tinha cobertura e sendo alvejado por gosmas horríveis que saiam das bocas escancaradas dos monstros. Eles não tinham armas e a maioria tinha a aparência de insetos que cresceram demais por causa de algum acidente nuclear maluco.

\- Ele não pode ficar lá sozinho! – Kagome recebia choques de adrenalina, pronta para ação.

\- Fiquem aqui! Vou dar cobertura! – Miroku começou a sair da cobertura, sendo seguido pelas amigas. – Fiquem!

\- Não! Vamos ajudar – Para provar seu ponto, Kagome colocou a cabeça para fora da parede onde estavam recuados e deu o primeiro tiro. Não foi nada como ela imaginou, o solavanco da arma veio com força e quase a desequilibrou, mas sua força de vontade foi maior e ela tomou posição novamente.

\- Sua desequilibrada! Saia daqui! – Inuyasha gritou, subitamente ao seu lado, enquanto mirava. Bastou esse leve momento de distração para que ele fosse atingido na cintura por um espinho que saiu das costas de um youkai, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás logo em seguida.

\- Me ajudem! – Miroku seguiu em direção de Inuyasha, desviando de mais projéteis e atirando em tudo o que se mexia. Ele e Kagome o puxaram pelos braços até a cobertura onde Sango e Rin estavam. As garotas atiravam a esmo, sem acertar nada.

\- Abaixem! – Miroku passou Inuyasha para Sango – que havia desistido de atirar - e tentou acertar mais alguns dos seres, mas onde um caia dois vinham tomar seu lugar. Miroku olhou para trás e viu que as amigas o chamavam, estavam agachadas e protegidas novamente. Ao longe, os youkais se aproximaram ainda mais. Miroku soltou um palavrão baixinho e se jogou ao lado de Kagome. Na mesma hora em que Inuyasha – mesmo ferido – tentava se levantar para acionar um botão vermelho do lado do comunicador na porta.

\- Não podemos ficar encurralados. – Inuyasha falou ofegante, sangue jorrava de seu ferimento formando uma poça no chão. Ele se viu obrigado a usar Kagome como apoio, a garota o segurou com firmeza e ele se sentiu grato e aborrecido por precisar de ajuda.

\- E o que a gente faz? Por Deus, você está sangrando! – Sango segurava a arma perto do peito.

\- Pelo que conheço de Sesshoumaru, ele estará aqui em menos de cinco minutos. Assim que essa porta abrir, corram para o mais longe possível. – Inuyasha falava com um pouco de esforço, mas parecia decidido a não parar de atirar nos youkais.

\- C-como você sabe que as portas vão abrir?! – Rin estava à beira de lágrimas e segurava a arma que ganhara mais cedo como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder, sentiram um enorme solavanco na porta atrás. Os monstros estavam mais próximos agora e se os alcançasse estariam perdidos. Miroku, Sango e Kagome se apressaram a tentar atingir algum youkai atirando cegamente para fora, enquanto Rin tentava estancar o sangramento de Inuyasha. As portas começaram a abrir lentamente.

\- Não podemos aguentar muito disso. – Sango tinha os olhos arregalados em puro terror.

\- Inuyasha, espero que saiba o que vai fazer! – Voltando para perto do garoto ferido, Kagome segurou seus ombros com um pouco de força. Os outros a seguiram e se agacharam em círculo.

\- Calma, bruxa. Meu irmão está chegando... – Inuyasha tentava passar a segurança que não tinha para ela.

Era um pandemônio, Inuyasha estava ferido e não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo era a única esperança que tinham, então ele teria que apelar para um milagre. Ele só podia rezar para que funcionasse e que Sesshoumaru poupasse seu traseiro depois que estivessem em segurança. Aqueles humanos não eram lutadores. Eram corajosos, mas não sabiam lutar.

\- Quando você mandar – Kagome sussurrou perto de sua orelha. As portas estavam quase abertas o suficiente para passarem. Olhou para os outros e acenou. Era agora ou nunca.

\- AGORA! – Eles correram em disparada, todos agarrados uns aos outros. Inuyasha parou por uma fração de segundo para apertar o botão vermelho novamente.

E então aconteceu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru corria o mais rápido que seus poderes youkai permitiam. Ele tomou a dianteira dos outros da Resistência. Em seu raciocínio rápido ele selecionara os melhores que pode reunir em cinco minutos e partiu em disparada, armados até os dentes.

" _É bom que nada demais tenha acontecido irmãozinho... ou arranco suas orelhas."_

Faltando menos de duzentos metros para o portão de entrada do hangar, foi quando ele viu o dito irmão correndo em sua direção. Aparentemente sendo seguido por mais quatro humanos e sendo perseguido por vários youkais.

E quando ele menos esperou, houve uma explosão que os fez serem jogados uns por cima dos outros.

* * *

Era agora ou nunca, Inuyasha já estava se curando do ferimento graças a seus poderes. Os youkais só estavam esperando a oportunidade de matar todos que não fossem Kagome. Decidindo usar isso como vantagem, ele estava pronto para atacar novamente.

\- SESSHOUMARU, ABAIXA!

A explosão sacudiu todas as estruturas do hangar e o mandou voando alguns metros para frente, fazendo com que seu corpo atingisse um outro corpo leve. Viu Kagome gritar por ele, mas seus ouvidos pareciam afetados pelo barulho da explosão.

Inuyasha ofereceu a mão para Kagome, que a segurou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele deu um leve apertão para assegurá-la de que ia dar certo e juntos levantaram. Dando uma última olhada para os amigos, ela viu Miroku segurando firmemente as mãos das outras duas mulheres ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente em segundos e olhava o irmão com uma leve preocupação.

\- Tudo bem! Estou com a sacerdotisa! Continue correndo! – Ainda segurando a mão direita de Kagome ele olhou para trás e viu que youkais ainda tentavam os alcançar – Kagome, feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu e quase imediatamente foi tirada do chão para estar nos braços de Inuyasha mais uma vez. Ela sentiu ele se mover tão rápido que ela perdeu o fôlego.

\- AAH! – Kagome ouviu um grito que só poderia pertencer a Rin. Abrindo os olhos ela pode ver que a menina tinha tropeçado e estava caída segurando o tornozelo.

Pensando rápido e por puro instinto, Inuyasha jogou Kagome em direção à Sesshoumaru e pegou a pequena mulher no colo. Tudo aconteceu em segundos, tão rápido que Inuyasha mais tarde iria se lembrar como se impressionou pela velocidade que conseguiu atingir.

Mas sua velocidade não foi rápida o suficiente para que ele pudesse livrar os dois da segunda explosão. Ele se jogou no chão e tentou proteger a garota com seu próprio corpo o melhor que pôde. A última coisa que ele lembrou, foi alguém gritando seu nome. Depois tudo ficou escuro.


	5. Cap 5: O homem vestido de branco

**Capítulo 5: O Homem vestido de branco**

Parecia que tudo estava rodando em câmera lenta ao seu redor. Tinha a impressão de não estar conseguindo ouvir direito. Sentiu alguém a jogando por cima de um ombro forte. Olhou para o lado e viu um corpo inconsciente jogado no chão. Cabelos prateados machados de vermelho. Aquilo era sangue? Inuyasha? Olhou para frente e viu que o mundo girava. Mais youkais. Tentou se manter acordada, mas a escuridão a puxava cada vez mais. Logo, o bréu venceu.

* * *

 _Kagome olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava parada no meio de um vilarejo. Tudo era muito rústico. Viu uma cabana mais afastada, na beira da floresta, que emitia um certo brilho, como se a chamasse. Resolveu seguir o chamado e se aproximar do lugar. Logo que entrou na cabana, viu uma mulher que parecia imensamente com ela mesma, porém alguns anos mais velha._

 _\- Olá... Meu nome é Kagome. Acho que estou perdida. Você sabe onde estamos?_

 _A mulher não parecia notar que ela estava ali. A garota tentou chamar sua atenção de outras maneiras, mas nada parecia funcionar. Chegando mais perto, percebeu que a sua sósia parecia prestar atenção na porta dos fundos, precisamente em duas crianças que brincavam na lama do lado de fora._

 _\- Srta. Higurashi! Srta. Higurashi! – Uma jovem de aparentemente 14 ou 15 anos entrou o aposento correndo. – Minha irmã está nascendo!_

 _\- Calma Yume, fique com as crianças que estou a caminho! – Kagome quis seguir a mulher para saber o que ela estava fazendo, mas tudo parecia estar sendo encobrido por uma névoa... clareando aos poucos..._

* * *

A consciência parecia estar voltando aos poucos. Mas porque ela tinha ido em primeiro lugar? Kagome tentou se lembrar do que estava acontecendo. Foi quando se lembrou. A explosão. Inuyasha ajudando Rin. Ela gritando o nome dele. Um youkai. Começando a se desesperar, ela lembrou que um youkai tinha aparecido de repente por trás dela e de quem deveria ter sido Sesshoumaru, tinha o atingido nas costas e tudo se apagou. Levantou-se de súbito, fazendo com que um quarto surgisse em seu campo de visão.

Por se levantar tão rápido, ela sentiu a vista escurecer. Fechou os olhos com força e esperou o efeito passar. Quando pode enxergar novamente, passou a analisar onde estava. Era um quarto enorme e ela estava deitada na maior cama que já tinha visto na vida. Tudo ali parecia ter tons escuros. Percebendo que não havia mais perigos, ela decidiu se levantar e procurar pelos amigos.

Não haviam portas no quarto, somente uma parede que fazia uma curva em 'L' no outro extremo. Seguindo para lá, Kagome andava tão silenciosamente quanto seus pés descalços permitiam. Ainda vestia os shorts e a blusa de banda que tinha quando saiu da Terra. Ao olhar para as roupas ela lembrou de quão pouco tempo fazia desde que tinha saído de casa. E pensou no quanto era estranho saber que estava em outro planeta. Deixando de lado os pensamentos, ela se concentrou no que tinha que fazer. Achar alguém conhecido.

Seu coração batia rápido e ela suava frio. Se era por causa do desmaio ou por causa do medo, ela não sabia dizer. A abertura dava acesso a um outro cômodo tão escuro quanto o quarto que estava a pouco.

Porém, ao olhar para frente, sentiu todos os seus medos diminuírem. Era como se tivesse chegado em um campo ensolarada num dia morno de verão. Algo ali a acalmava e passava paz. Querendo entender o que estava acontecendo, ela se aproximou de um altar que emitia um brilho rosado, tão convidativo.

\- Vejo que a Joia de Quatro Almas a reconhece – A voz que ela ouviu fez seu mundo ficar gelado novamente.

* * *

\- Merda Sesshoumaru! Eu tive que trazer todos eles comigo! Ficar gritando na minha cara não vai adiantar de nada! Agora pare de falar besteiras e me deixe ir! Droga!

Inuyasha estava enxergando vermelho. Queria estrangular alguém. Queria bater em alguém e estar sendo bombardeado de perguntas e acusações não estava ajudando muito seu humor.

\- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, irmão. Você falhou. Perdeu a sacerdotisa – Ele encarou seu irmão mais velho com ódio.

\- Você acha que não percebi que perdi ela?! Aliás, como raios você se deixou nocautear?! – Ele se controlou para parar de gritar na cara do mais velho. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

\- Quero saber o que aconteceu – Apesar do mau humor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru manteve a voz baixa e ignorou as perguntas dirigidas a ele.

\- ARG! Tudo bem! Depois você vai me deixar em paz? – Vendo o General acenar positivamente, ele começou a contar tudo que tinha acontecido desde que tinha encontrado seu alvo. Quando terminou, estava mais calmo.

\- Entendo. Então você acionou o sistema de autodestruição do hangar. Esperto. Temos um agente de Naraku infiltrado entre nós.

\- O que?!

\- Pense, Inuyasha. Como você acha que sabiam que você estava na Terra? Porque tantas emboscadas? Segundo Kouga, chegamos na Terra antes que Naraku pudesse organizar uma nave e soldados. Estávamos um passo à frente.

Fazia sentido. Tudo fazia sentido. O maldito sabia. Por isso tinha falhado. Por isso tinha perdido a moça.

" _Eu vou matar o desgraçado!"_

\- O que vamos fazer? – Inuyasha olhou para o irmão mais velho. Apesar das diferenças, ele confiava no homem o suficiente para que ele tomasse todas as decisões.

\- Agora vamos esperar. Quero conversar com os terráqueos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru andava calmamente pelos corredores do bunker subterrâneo em direção a uma porta localizada não muito longe de onde ele havia acabado de sair. Inuyasha vinha logo atrás e parecia inquieto. Ele conseguia entender que o irmão mais novo estava com raiva e queria agir logo, mas sempre era assim, Inuyasha não pensava muito antes de agir. Por isso Sesshoumaru sempre estava encarregado das estratégias.

Não se importando em bater, eles entraram no recinto sem cerimônias. Logo que entraram, o General viu que a enfermaria estava praticamente vazia. Os únicos ali presentes eram os terráqueos – as duas fêmeas ainda desacordadas - e dois curandeiros.

\- Vocês dois podem ir – Ele disse aos youkais.

Ele nunca havia conhecido nenhum humano pessoalmente, antes de Inuyasha trazer aquelas pessoas com ele. Logo os achou fracos. Como poderia achar diferente? Se fosse ele a ser atingido pelos destroços da bomba, estaria recuperado em menos de uma hora, mas essas garotas estavam inconscientes a horas. Pelo menos o homem parecia um pouco mais forte, já que já estava alerta. Os youkais responsáveis, disseram a ele que a menina menor não teria sequelas ou cicatrizes de nada, aparentemente a anatomia das duas espécies respondiam igualmente à tecnologia de cura de Eva e ela era quem mais saído ferida da explosão.

\- Quem é ele, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru viu o rapaz tentando se levantar do leito onde estava e vir mancando até os dois.

\- Esse é meu irmão. Sesshoumaru é o General da Resistência. Sesshoumaru, esse é Miroku.

\- Tudo bem. Será que vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? – O terráqueo encarou Sesshoumaru com determinação, fazendo com que o general se irritasse um pouco com a petulância.

\- Vocês três vieram para Eva por engano. Estou preparando a nave para levar vocês de volta – Sesshoumaru não iria prolongar aquela conversa mais do que precisava. Precisava planejar o resgate da sacerdotisa.

\- Hum. Infelizmente _General_ , não falo só por mim quando digo que não vamos a lugar nenhum. Você perdeu minha melhor amiga.

\- Não gosto do seu tom. Sabe que está na minha terra, não é? Eu mando em toda a Resistência.

\- Percebi que era prepotente, mas repito: Não vamos sair daqui sem a Kagome – O moreno o encarava sem medo. Merecia pontos por isso. E por ser um tolo.

\- Sesshoumaru, não podemos mandar ninguém para a Terra em uma situação como essa – Inuyasha se aproximou do irmão e sussurrou de maneira que só seus ouvidos aguçados poderiam ouvir – Precisamos dos melhores aqui. Sem contar que acredito nele, eles não vão a lugar nenhum sem ela. Podemos usá-los para que a garota coopere.

\- Tudo bem. Vocês ficam. Mas só até a menina voltar, depois mando todos de volta – Sem esperar por uma resposta, Sesshoumaru começou a se retirar. Ainda pode ouvir o rapaz fazendo perguntas a Inuyasha antes de fechar a porta e rumar em direção à sala de comando.

* * *

Kagome tremia de medo do homem parado à sua frente. Ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que já tinha visto na vida, vestia calças soltas que pareciam de seda e uma camisa justa, todo de branco, mas sua beleza parecia esconder perversidade. Ela sempre tinha tido um sexto sentido para as pessoas. Não sabia o porquê, mas agora desconfiava que essa habilidade vinha de seus supostos poderes. E agora, seu corpo só dizia a ela que devia correr para longe e se esconder.

\- Q-quem é você...? – Ela conseguiu se esforçar a falar.

\- Verdade minha querida, não me apresentei. Meu nome é Naraku. Esperei muito por você, Kagome.

\- Como você—

\- Sei seu nome? Ah, foi fácil. A Joia me contou tudo sobre você.

\- A Joia? – Ela encarou o altar novamente, sem virar as costas para o homem à sua frente. – Como uma joia pode falar?

\- Ela vai falar com você também, querida. Eu posso te ensinar a ouvi-la. A usá-la se quiser. Posso lhe dar o que quiser.

Tudo bem, ela estava com medo, mas quem esse homem pensava que era para falar com ela assim? Querida?

\- Olhe aqui. Não quero nada de você. Quero saber onde estou e onde estão meus amigos e quero saber agora – Ela falou em tom de ordem, fingindo que não estava tão abalada quanto se sentia.

Ele sorriu. Somente. Como se a conversa tivesse chegado no ponto que ele queria. Kagome sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

\- Tão direta. Gosto de moças diretas. Se eu não precisasse de sua pureza, faria com que nunca mais falasse comigo nesse tom.

Kagome ficou pálida. Esse homem seriamente acabara de insinuar que a tomaria a força? Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela sentiu os joelhos cederem de medo.

\- Fale logo o que quer comigo! – Ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

\- Quero que realize meu maior desejo.

Sem que ela pudesse prever, viu o homem acenar para as sombras atrás dela. Sentiu ser levantada por uma mulher de olhos vermelhos que a sacudiu em direção a uma porta escondida por trás de uma estante cheia de livros.

* * *

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro na enfermaria. Depois de responder às perguntas sem fim de Miroku, ele não conseguiu mais ficar parado. Pensava no que Naraku poderia estar fazendo com a garota e não conseguia parar de se culpar por seu destino. Ele havia sido fraco. Falhou.

Ele não quis sair dali ainda. Embora fosse um dos líderes da Resistência, não haviam muitos com quem pudesse falar e o único que falaria, devia estar trancado na sala de comando formulando um plano. Antes que pudesse pensar no que iria fazer, viu a garota mais velha – Sango era seu nome? – começar a acordar. Viu Miroku correr para seu lado e segurar a mão da moça.

\- Tá tudo bem San. Estamos bem – Inuyasha observou com curiosidade a interação entre os dois. Miroku assumia uma postura protetora enquanto sussurrava coisas para acalmar Sango.

\- Espera. Onde está Kagome? – Logicamente ela ia perceber a ausência da amiga. Inuyasha pensou o quanto ia demorar até ela surtar.

\- Bem... Kagome—

\- Eu a perdi. Foi minha culpa – Inuyasha se viu falando, antes que pudesse se refrear.

\- Você a perdeu? Miroku, o que está acontecendo?

Calando-se novamente, Inuyasha ouviu toda a narração de Miroku. De como ele havia falado com o irmão de Inuyasha para que pudessem ficar até resgatarem Kagome, tudo. Ele não deixou nada de fora. Sango pareceu absorver tudo que o amigo falava e assim que ele terminou, ela se levantou da cama. Completamente ignorando os pedidos de Miroku para que continuasse deitada.

\- Eu NÃO vou ficar parada esperando minha melhor amiga magicamente aparecer! O que vamos fazer Inuyasha? – Ela estava tão decidida quanto aparentava. Inuyasha ouviu o coração da morena bater em ritmo acelerado e sua passada era firme.

\- Vocês não podem fazer nada. Sesshoumaru vai saber o que fazer. Eu vou trazer ela de volta – Ele a encarou com a mesma intensidade, mostrando que ele podia ser tão teimoso quanto ela.

\- Onde esse Naraku está? – Miroku falou por trás de Sango, fazendo com que Inuyasha quebrasse o contato visual.

\- A sede da Milícia é no antigo palácio real. Entendam, vocês não têm a menor chance de chegarem lá sozinhos.

\- Venha com a gente. Você a perdeu, afinal – Sango o olhava com raiva. Se ela tinha falado aquilo pensando que ia provoca-lo a fazer uma loucura, estava errada. Ele seria um louco se saísse com esses dois humanos.

\- Olhe, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer agora. Sesshoumaru me mataria. Isso se Naraku não o fizesse antes.

\- Não o tomei por um covarde.

\- Chega! Você não sabe o que está falando, garota! – Aquela garota estava o deixando com dor de cabeça de novo.

\- Sango, espere. Inuyasha tem tanta culpa quanto eu. Ela estava do meu lado quando os youkais a levaram – Miroku parecia querer tomar o lado de Sango, mas parecia ser mais racional do que a amiga.

\- Tudo bem, mas quero saber o que vão fazer para trazer minha amiga de volta. Por favor – Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Sango tremer na última sentença.

\- Vamos falar com Sesshoumaru novamente. Venham.

Sango olhou para Rin e pediu algo que pudesse escrever para quando ela acordasse. Inuyasha pegou um pedaço de papel e entregou a mulher. Esperaram ela escrever o que queria e logo puderam seguir para a sala de comando.

 _Meu dia só faz piorar,_ Inuyasha pensou com amargura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro antes de aparecem a sua porta. Se preparou para a entrada dos três indivíduos que iriam atrapalhar seus pensamentos.

\- Como anda o plano? – Ele não levantou a cabeça das plantas que analisava para olhar para o irmão.

\- Não anda. Vamos esperar o próximo movimento de Naraku.

\- O que?! – Lógico, ele tinha que se alterar. _Típico Inuyasha._

\- Ele não vai machucar a garota. Ela precisa estar intocada para o ritual. Você conhece a lenda, Inuyasha.

\- Fisicamente! E psicologicamente? O cara é um sadista Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha soltou um rosnado baixo.

\- Você conheceu a garota ontem. Não há motivos para tanta preocupação – Sesshoumaru olhou nos olhos do irmão mais novo, o desafiando a contradizê-lo.

\- Mas eu a conheço a vida inteira. Por favor, não tem nada que possa fazer por ela? Kagome é como minha irmã – Ele viu a humana se aproximar da mesa.

\- Não. Essa é a melhor estratégia. Temos espiões no covil da Milícia – Respondeu, como sempre, sem emoção.

\- Sesshoumaru, Kagome pode morrer sozinha com aquele homem – Agora era o humano. Será que eles eram loucos para se dirigirem assim a ele? Sem nenhum respeito? Sesshoumaru poderia estraçalhar aqueles humanos em meio segundo, se quisesse.

\- Ela não vai morrer. Não até o dia do ritual.

\- Que ritual é esse? – A mulher falou novamente.

Sesshoumaru estava com a paciência esgotada àquele ponto. Porém, era misericordioso. A culpa era do descuido do irmão mais novo, então ele que arcasse com as implicações.

\- Inuyasha, leve-os a seu recinto e conte a lenda. Não vou mais tolerar nenhum de vocês por hoje. Tenho afazeres mais importantes.

* * *

Faziam algumas horas que Kagome estava sozinha naquela sala escondida. A salinha contava com uma cama rústica e um vaso sanitário. Ninguém mais tinha aparecido para lhe falar e ela estava faminta. A última vez que tinha comido alguma coisa, foi no bar perto da universidade. E ela já tinha perdido noção de quantas horas que isso fazia.

No momento ela se encontrava em um estado de quase-sono. Quando se está prestes a dormir, mas ainda está consciente do que acontece ao seu redor. Por isso ela não se assustou tanto quando ouviu passos vindo por trás da porta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, a mesma mulher que havia a levado ali entrou. Ela tinha os cabelos negros como o breu e olhos vermelhos como sangue. Kagome conseguiu ver que ela carregava uma bandeja com algo que parecia comida e água. Ainda sem falar, ela depositou perto da garota. E se virou para ir embora por onde veio.

\- Espere! Qual seu nome? – Fingindo que não tinha ouvido a pergunta, ela saiu mesmo assim.

* * *

 **Bem, é a primeira vez que deixo uma mensagem ao fim de um capítulo. Se tem alguém curtindo a fic manda uma review? :)**


End file.
